


Plan 3G

by Stinacat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking, F/M, I love these three, M/M, Multi, Possible sequel coming, hinted Freewood, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't exactly the first time. But it isn't...not, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan 3G

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Happy Hour #5 pretty much as soon as it came out and I immediately felt a need. Some would say I'm stuck on writing threesomes. They would be absolutely correct for the most part.

It isn't the first time Gavin's watched them have sex. It isn't even the first time he's filmed them - there's a password protected folder on his phone.

It is the first time Griffon's looked up at him with her hands pushing down Geoff's jeans and boxers and instead of just giving him a lascivious wink she's smirked and said; "Gav, come here."

He can't really resist that tone of voice, not from Griffon when her voice has dropped to the husky timbre that makes him shiver. He glances at Geoff, a little uncertain as he steps up close but just like the first time, Geoff just gives him a lazy smile, like he's not lying there with his mostly hard cock out and Gavin isn't sporting a similarly hard bulge in his pants.

Griffon tugs at his hand, pulling him down to kneel by Geoff's head on the hardwood floor. She surges up, hands on Geoff's chest, and her face is suddenly very close to Gavin's. If she was anyone else Gavin would've taken the obvious invitation to kiss her. Instead he looks down at Geoff, irrationally scared it's all some kind of elaborate prank.

But Geoff doesn't look angry, or even a little upset. He still has a lazy, catlike grin on his face, and his eyes are more heated than anything else. 

Gavin jumps at the hand suddenly warm on his thigh, because it isn't Griffon's - she's brushing her cheek against his and her hands are still on Geoff's chest - it's Geoff's. "It's okay Gav."

He feels his cock twitch in his jeans and he knows he's finally been caught in the middle of something that's been coming for a long time. Watching them was one thing; they're so bright and colourful, and fulfilling his voyeuristic tendencies means they get a library of some of their exploits. Privately Gavin thinks it's because he doesn't particularly like porn, something always jolts him out of his head. But watching Geoff and Griffon is real, they look at each other like they're the thing the other wants most in the world and even thinking about it sends a spark of heat through him.

But joining in. That's another thing entirely. Although Gavin would be lying if he said he'd never thought of it. He tries not to, but sometimes he can't help it, it slips in when he's not concentrating on anything in particular.

Geoff slides his hand, hot and heavy, further up Gavin's thigh right at the same Griffon grabs a handful of his freshly crimped hair and kisses him full on the mouth. She's still straddling Geoff, so Gavin has to scoot closer once he's made up his mind that they're not just toying with him and it means Geoff is more than well positioned to start undoing Gavin's jeans. 

And while he knows this is going on, it doesn't stop him from squeaking into Griffon's mouth and tightening his fingers in the longer side of her hair when Geoff shoves the jeans and his underwear down around his knees and immediately squeezes around the head of Gavin's cock, lazy smile turned into a smirk. 

Griffon's smirking too when she pulls away, her hands with their calloused fingers on either side of his face and stroking through his hair. "Knew you'd come round eventually."

Gavin tries to say that she - either of them really - could've just asked at any point in the last year and a half and he probably would've said yes (definitely would have if bevs were involved), except then Geoff shifts under his wife so that he can slide his mouth around the head of Gavin's cock and Gavin loses whatever higher brain function he has left.

Griffon coos at the sight and her right hand leaves Gavin's head to stroke around Geoff's throat instead, and that particular kink Gavin is very familiar with. He's seen Griffon cum harder than he'd ever thought possible with Geoff's ink covered fingers around her smooth throat as he fucked her, and Geoff make choked off little noises as Griffon rode him with her hands around his neck so hard she'd nearly left bruises, only a few weeks ago. 

Geoff was making similar noises around his dick, Gavin realised, just from the light press of her fingers, more of a promise than anything else because both he and Geoff know she could make him pass out if she felt so inclined. The vibrations are more than enough to leave Gavin struggling not to thrust his hips forward into Geoff's mouth. 

Then he hears Griffon chuckle, a low and suddenly predatory sound, and she settles more heavily on Geoff so that her denim covered ass brushes his freed dick. Her hand stays on Geoff's throat, a warning or a reminder Gavin can't tell, and she leans in to nip at Gavin's neck just by his ear. "Don't worry about going easy on him Gav; he's wanted to do this for a while."

Despite Griffon's hand, Geoff takes his mouth off with a parting lick at the head of Gavin's cock and grins. "And not everyone has a gag reflex as pitiful as yours."

Gavin sees Griffon's hand tighten just as he pushes his hips forward and wonders if it's too much for Geoff, but the moan in the back of the other man’s throat around the head of Gavin's cock tells him otherwise. 

Geoff's eyes snap open and Gavin feels his stomach clench at how dark and fiery they are. Even though Geoff doesn't say anything - he can't between Griffon's hand and Gavin's cock - Gavin is very good at reading Geoff (and people in general) at just a look. 

And Geoff is definitely goading him on, challenging him. 

Gavin wraps his hand over Griffon's and squeezes, and he grins a little when he sees he's caught Geoff by surprise. He rocks his hips back and tries not to shiver at the wet pop his dick makes sliding out of Geoff's glistening lips. His friend is gasping for air under the combined pressure of the two hands on his neck. 

"I feel like we could move this to the bedroom?" Gavin directs the question to Griffon because she's definitely in control. 

She beams wide at him and bites at his lip. "Excellent idea."

Geoff takes a moment when she gets off him to take a breath, but when he gets up, kicking his jeans off from around his ankles he sets his sights on Gavin and shoves him against a wall marginally closer to the master bedroom to take his mouth.

It's rough and heady and Geoff is strong but Gavin manages to worm away and tugs off his own shirt as he walks quickly towards the bedroom. When Geoff starts chasing they both start laughing and Griffon rolls her eyes and follows at a more sedate pace. 

She stands in the doorway naked as the day she was born - Gavin can only assume she shed her clothes on the way like he and Geoff did - arms folded across her chest, and watches them. 

It feels like Geoff is everywhere at once. Gavin can feel his lip swelling where both Geoff and Griffon have bitten him, and there's a mark by his collarbone Geoff sucked there meticulously. Tattooed fingers are quick to pinch his nipples, and the moan that comes out of his mouth surprises him. Geoff smirks up at him, head hovering around his hips, so Gavin does the only thing he can think of to get rid of it; tangles a hand in Geoff's hair and forces his mouth around his cock. 

It makes Griffon grin; Gavin sees when he rolls his head back and to the side. She strides across the bedroom and climbs onto the bed, and even though Gavin's admired them before, he's nearly hypnotized by the small steel barbells through her nipples. 

She sees him looking and lies next to him with a catlike grin on her face. "Come here."

Gavin looks down at Geoff. "But-"

Griffon fists her hand in Geoff's hair next to Gavin's and pulls him off. "Get on your back."

Geoff rolls his eyes but does as she says, and eagerly takes Gavin's cock back into his mouth as soon as Gavin kneels over him. It means he's free to get his hands and mouth on Griffon, once he's shut his eyes and breathed for a moment at the feeling of Geoff's mouth. At this angle just fucking into him would be easy, even though Geoff's choking around him already. 

Griffon sighs happily as Gavin rolls the piercing in one nipple like he's seen Geoff do countless times. Emboldened by her reaction, he watches her through his eyelashes as he matches it with the other one. She shifts, pushing against his hands as her eyes flutter shut. 

Gavin bends his head and licks experimentally. He wasn't sure why he expected it to be different, but the only change is the skin-warm metal that slides against his tongue. It makes Griffon draw in a sharp breath and he takes it as a good sign to launch an assault of sucking and licking and biting. 

Geoff's hands rest on his hips and he pulls away enough to let Gavin's cock slip from his mouth. "She fucking loves that Gav, look at how wet she is." His voice is rough and is as much a part of Gavin's renewed arousal as the content of what he said. 

Gavin slides a hand down Griffon's body to stroke at her pussy, and sure enough finds Geoff correct. Silky wetness immediately covers his fingertips and she moans when he brushes his thumb over her clit. Barely thinking about it Gavin pulls at her leg until she's where he can taste her, and he feels his face warm when he realises she's staring at him surprised that he'd manhandled her. 

But it's definitely a lusty stare so he'll definitely take it as a compliment. 

The sharp twist of her hands in his hair as he mouths at her clit, lapping up her wetness, is something Gavin finds he quite enjoys. It spurs him on at any rate, two fingers sliding into her pussy and curling almost immediately. He's doesn't even mind admitting it makes him feel a little cocky when she starts almost writhing above him, a heel digging into his back and her hands pulling hard at his hair. 

Gavin decides relentless is the best tactic and continues fucking her with his fingers and sucking and licking at her clit until Griffon cries out and there's a fresh wave of wetness covering his fingers. He must look cocky when he glances up at her because she laughs breathlessly and shakes her head. 

Much to Gavin's disappointment Geoff takes his mouth off his cock again; hand tight around the base in a way that makes Gavin squirm for more friction. Geoff nips at his hip bone and encourages him onto his back. Gavin wonders for a second why Geoff's pulling at his hand, until a soft tongue starts lapping at the fingers that were covered in Griffon's cum. 

Gavin didn't think he could get any more aroused, but it makes him drop his head back against the duvet and bite back against moan because - as if he needed any more proof - Geoff was very good with his mouth. Griffon takes advantage and kisses Gavin, tongue chasing her taste from his mouth. 

Gavin feels surrounded by clever tongues and he doesn't realize he's moaning until Griffon pulls away with a smirk. "Stand up Gav."

He looks at her incredulously because does she really think he's going to stay standing if Geoff puts his mouth back to work, but she raises an eyebrow like it will definitely be worth it. 

So Gavin stands on shaky legs and sucks in a sharp breath when Griffon positions Geoff with his head mostly hanging off the bed. Gavin shuts his eyes when she wraps her fingers around his painfully hard cock and puts it into Geoff's mouth. He feels Geoff hum around his cock as Griffon straddles his hips and sinks down onto Geoff.

She settles with a contented smile on her face and then looks at Gavin encouragingly. "Go to town, he loves it." 

Gavin rocks his hips back and then forwards again experimentally, and Geoff swallows around him with no sign of discomfort. Somewhere in the hazy recesses of his mind Gavin thinks he can remember Griffon pulling out a bright red dildo once when he was watching them, and marvelling quietly at how Geoff just managed to take it. So Gavin figures fuck it and does as Griffon says, thrusting into Geoff's willing mouth as Griffon rides the other man.

Gavin tosses his head to flick his hair out of his eyes and watches Griffon's hand close around Geoff's throat. The noise Geoff makes around his dick makes Gavin's knees shake and he falters. Griffon grabs Gavin's hands and brings them down to where hers are, a heavy pressure on Geoff's neck. 

She presses Gavin's fingers down and says; "can you feel that?"

When Gavin realises she's talking about feeling his own dick in Geoff's throat he loses track of his thrusts and buries himself as deep as he can and finds its Griffon holding him up while his fingers stay locked around Geoff's neck. 

Gavin's vaguely aware of collapsing forward onto the bed and watching with a sated, sleepy grin on his face as Griffon rides Geoff to another orgasm and then rocks her hips as he comes deep inside her until he's shuddering under her. 

Griffon slid, boneless, down to rest her head on Gavin's stomach and to rest a hand on each of their heads. "So I'm not sure about the crimping but that can definitely happen again."

Gavin can't help but giggle, stroking the crimped part of Geoff's hair because he finds the texture fascinating. Geoff buts his head up into the contact like a cat and Gavin scratches his fingernails against Geoff's scalp, because he knows it's something he likes. "Seconded." Geoff yawns, his voice rough. 

"Well then. Thirded I guess."

"You guess?" Griffon swivels her head to watch him with a raised eyebrow.

Gavin has to try not to giggle at the half offended look on Geoff's face. "I didn't mean like that!"

"You're damn right you didn't." Geoff muttered, shutting his eyes. 

-

Gavin wakes up sandwiched in between Geoff and Griffon with a faceful of Geoff's soft hair. Griffon laughs, breath shooting a tingle down Gavin's neck, when Geoff realises he's trying to burrow into Gavin's chest as an alternative to waking up.

Their shower - because it's only right to shower together after a threesome that's been in the making as long as theirs - is less of a shower and more of another round. Griffon just smirks when Gavin blushes after he realises Geoff has very distinct finger marks very visibly on his neck.

Geoff wears a look like he's proud of it on his face and kisses Griffon - and then Gavin, and it makes him blush a little - and looks expectantly at the latter with his keys in his hand so they can leave for work.

Gavin doesn't really fret about what anyone in the office will think; they probably won't care. 

Which is a line of thinking that all falls apart as soon as Jack cocks his head to the side and squints behind his glasses and asks Geoff; "how the fuck did you get finger marks around your throat?"

Gavin slides into his chair with the tips of his ears feeling hot and red as Geoff smirks and answers; "Threesome." 

Michael snorts into his can of redbull and looks at Gavin's reddened face, drawing his own conclusions but otherwise keeping his mouth shut. 

Gavin turns around when he thinks it's safe except then Ryan throws him a smirk - deadly combined with the stubble he's sporting, and the fact that really, when Gavin's being honest with himself, they've been flirting for ages - and spins in his chair towards Geoff. "So Geoff I've always wondered, is Gavin a screamer?"

Gavin squeaks, face bright red.

Jack starts laughing, Michael spits redbull on his monitor, and Ray without missing a beat just says; "Do you mean like a sex thing?"

Geoff giggles, eyes heavy on Gavin's neck, because he's spun back around and won't look at anyone. "Ah you know, gonna need to do some more research."

"Well you know, if you need a second opinion."

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks buddy." Geoff sinks into his chair trying to keep a straight face. "I'm sure we could do with some independent verification."

"Oh of course. Gotta investigate if his gag reflex is actually that bad; see if he can take more than just the tip." 

The entire office bursts into fits of laughter because nobody can hold it in anymore and Ryan sends a wink and a positively filthy smirk towards Gavin's open mouthed look of shock. 

Gavin turns away and slams his head down on his desk, although he can't help the smile on his face.


End file.
